


Sheaf

by sigye



Category: Korean Actor RPF, Super Junior
Genre: Gen, M/M, g o o d b y e
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigye/pseuds/sigye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief snippets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/dancingberry/status/663732220033568768) from [bl4ckm4lice](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bl4ckm4lice/pseuds/bl4ckm4lice).

Today's the  _Werther_ dress rehearsal...but the way Kyuhyun's been eyeing him all day hasn't been helpful for his concentration at all.

Once they're finished and cleared to go, it's all he can do to close the dressing room door before Kyuhyun is melting into him, breath hot and desperate, fingers clinging. The kisses he's laying all over Kijoon's jaw and neck are fiery, searing marks all over -- invisible until Kyuhyun gets it in his head to suck hard on the skin right under his collarbone. Kijoon knows there'll be a mark. He also knows that it'll be covered by his stage costume, but it brings a smirk to his lips anyway

But he can't let Kyuhyun do all the work, which is why one hand is already working its way down the back of Kyuhyun's pants, spreading his fingers over warm skin and squeezing. Kyuhyun arches into him slightly; Kijoon takes that moment to pull Kyuhyun's hips closer, grinding purposefully against them.

Kyuhyun lets out a low moan at that, half-choked off into Kijoon's neck, and Kijoon laughs breathlessly.

"Remember, you have to conserve your voice," he lilts in Kyuhyun's ear, enjoying the huff he gets in response.

"Then hurry," Kyuhyun urges, voice turned molten with desire. Kijoon can feel how hard he is against his leg and almost smiles.

"Then up you go," he murmurs in reply, disengaging just enough to reach up and fondly push the fringe off Kyuhyun's forehead before nudging him back against the table. "Let me help with that," he adds, both hands meeting at the front of Kyuhyun's pants.

They slide to the ground as Kyuhyun boosts himself up to the tabletop, helped along by an enthusiastic kick that nearly connects with a very sensitive area of Kijoon's. He's tempted to comment, but he's distracted by Kyuhyun's lips on his ear, lightly teasing the place where his earring would usually be.

It's only when Kyuhyun laughs in his ear that he realizes that his hands have stalled in their position on Kyuhyun's hips, fingers idly rubbing at hipbones. He has to rectify that -- they don't have that much time left. And it simply won't do to have Kyuhyun be that smug for the rest of the day. The angle's a little awkward, but Kijoon makes it work by bracing his hip against the edge of the table. It's fast and a little sloppy but that doesn't make it any less good. He could listen to the way Kyuhyun's breath catches when he's trying to be quiet for the rest of his life, he thinks to himself.

Someone knocks sharply on the door behind him.

The fingers on Kijoon's shoulder spasm at the sound, Kyuhyun's other hand flying to cover his mouth as he goes rigid.

"Are you two in here? We're getting ready to leave."

Kijoon smiles. Kyuhyun shudders his way through orgasm, biting down on his fist, as Kijoon replies.

"We're changing, we'll be out in a few," he calls lightly, working Kyuhyun through the last waves of pleasure. Kyuhyun swallows a whimper and leans into him, completely limp, breath hot on his face.

Kijoon twists around just enough to press a kiss to Kyuhyun's cheek -- and he's rewarded by the way Kyuhyun's eyes flutter back open, shining with promise.

At that sight, he reconsiders.

"Go ahead, actually, we'll meet you there. There's just one thing Kyuhyun wants to finish up first."


	2. Volumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volumes as in ‘it speaks volumes’. Also because ‘volume’ (as in first volume, fifth volume, etc., speaking of a book or album or something) is 집 in Korean and 집 can also be ‘home’...so the title was born of some sort of bizarre language-spanning word association game in my head. Cheers.

It’s been a long day, a series of long days for the both of them. When Kijoon gets a text from Kyuhyun on the way back from a performance, a smile fights its way through the fatigue on his face.

 _‘Are your dishes done?’_ it asks. Clean dishes -- their go-to signal for having dinner together, usually at Kijoon’s place.

He taps out a reply quickly, making several typos in his haste before correcting them and sending it off. _‘Yes, and the fridge has been cleared out too~’_

What's waiting for him? He gets dropped off in front of his building and he bids his manager and friend a good night before climbing the stairs up to his apartment, each flight taking more energy than the last. By the time he’s finally at his door, he couldn’t be gladder to see it. When he opens it and finds that the light is on inside and there’s the smell of something delicious filling the air, he can almost feel himself filling up with happiness and almost wants to look around to make sure this isn't an elaborate prank.

There's nobody in the kitchen or the living room, but he's not worried. From where he stands, toeing his shoes off and tossing his jacket on the couch, he can see that the light in his room is on too.

Kyuhyun’s sitting on his bed, slumped over at the waist as if he’d fallen asleep without meaning to. Evidently he’d dozed off while waiting, which is endearing beyond words -- and amusing, since he’d promised the last time that he’d do his utmost to not let it happen again. Come to think of it, he’d said the same thing the time before as well.

It’s a familiar welcome to Kijoon’s tired eyes. So too is the low groan for his ears when he comes over and lays his hand on Kyuhyun’s cheek fondly.

“And you wonder why I don’t take you seriously,” he quips as he sits, but there’s no sting to his words. Kyuhyun just grumbles and resettles his head in Kijoon’s lap, muttering something about incompetent new managers and the downsides of being the company’s first line of defense against them.

Kijoon hums and murmurs agreement at what he thinks are the appropriate moments, but he can’t quite hear the muffled rant since Kyuhyun’s talking into his knee. He’s also just a bit preoccupied with stroking his fingers through Kyuhyun’s fringe, carefully straightening it out and smoothing it down over and over again.

The movement’s repetitive and so comforting that it sends warmth all throughout Kyuhyun’s body, and he knows that he’ll fall asleep again here without having dinner (an unimaginable horror, considering his comeback diet has just ended). When he draws air in to warn Kijoon of that thought though, something goes wrong; he’s suddenly sneezing so hard that he hits his forehead on the bony kneecap presenting itself as a target.

Biting his tongue to hold back a curse, Kyuhyun goes to cover the abused spot with his hand but Kijoon’s fingers are already there to soothe it so he subsides, deciding not to complain. It didn’t hurt that much, and the small circles Kijoon’s rubbing there are slowly easing the rest of his tension too.

Against all odds, he’s about to drift off again a few minutes later, pain forgotten, when Kijoon suddenly stops and then flicks him dead-center in the forehead.

“Ow!” he complains, going to sit up and glaring petulantly at his boyfriend. “What was that for?”

Kijoon almost pouts right back at him, sulking comically. “You made me lose count. I was going through your gray hairs and then you sneezed. I’ll have to start all over again,” he sighs, and Kyuhyun casts his eyes to the heavens.

But he’s intimately used to Kijoon and his quirks, so he just smiles and replies, “but food first,” before grabbing his warm hand and leading him to the kitchen, where their dinner waits.


	3. Take Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on today's GuiBo.

When he was younger, Kyuhyun would sometimes feel bad about spending too much time in bed. Sleeping in, waking up late, he couldn’t afford any of that. First it was because of juggling everything he wanted to do — how could he keep good grades and get into a good university while still enjoying his youth if he wasted valuable hours in bed? Then it became a question of priorities again; would he rather laze around and let the minutes tick by instead of working on improving himself? In between the infrequent bursts of busy schedules, he’d be left facing weeks on end of time with no restrictions or demands.  There’s only so many hours of dramas you can watch, only so many naps you can take before you start feeling like you’re losing all sense of purpose.

Or maybe that’s just him.

At any rate, it hasn’t been much of a problem in the last few years; rather than having too much time on his hands, he’s been learning how to squeeze the most into every single day, often so busy that he barely gets time to himself.

(It feels like he goes to extremes, sometimes, and he has no room to deny that. But it isn’t as if he doesn’t have his reasons. He’s not about to pass up up any of the chances he’s getting now, not after what it took to get him here. Not when time is running thin.)

Either way, he thinks it’s not something to worry about overmuch anymore. He’s managed to find a good balance, he muses to himself, turning the kitchen light off and heading back to his room. The reason he’s spent most of the past day in bed is  _still_  spread out on his bed, long limbs taking up altogether too much space.

When he moves closer and unceremoniously pushes indecently-wide legs back together, Kijoon’s eyes open to look up at him, warm and lazy. “Took you long enough,” he murmurs, stretching languidly and making space. “Did you end up figuring out what a proper single portion of our leftovers would look like? Or did you just give up and to hell with whatever they come up with?”

Kyuhyun huffs out a laugh into the older man’s cheek, feeling himself instinctively twine an ankle around the leg seeking to tangle itself in his own. He lets his eyes close as he settles his cheek onto the pillow, letting the quiet warmth of the moment wash over him. He’s been so hellishly busy the past few months (years, really) that he can’t begrudge himself a day or two spent in total relaxation, especially when it’s with such delightful company as this.

“No, I decided that another food picture would probably result in mutiny. I was thinking of another selca, but I’ve no idea what to post. Another bed one, just for fun?”

Kijoon laughs. “You love seeing the havoc you can wreak. Why not, then? Take one, and make it good,” he says with a wicked smile, and it’s almost a purr. Always up for a challenge, Kijoon is.

Kyuhyun fishes his phone off of the nightstand and rolls onto his back, pulling the blanket up high to cover his state of undress. When Kijoon reaches over and tucks him in all the way around, he sends an amused glance over to meet his eyes.

“Any reason you’re wrapping me up so tightly?” he asks, though he knows full well why. He’s up for teasing his fans as much as always, but hinting is one thing. Out-and-out showing proof in the form of the little love-bites scattered over his neck is another beast entirely, and not in a million years would he be willing to do that.

Kijoon leans down to capture his lips for a moment; Kyuhyun melts into the kiss willingly, arching lazily into the hand that’s sliding over his stomach, stopping to curl around his hip and fondly caress the jut of bone there. It’s too short — ending with a quick bite to his lower lip that stings just enough to match the way Kijoon’s suddenly raking his nails down a thigh. When Kyuhyun opens his eyes, Kijoon’s already moving back towards the foot of the bed, bunching the blanket up around Kyuhyun’s chest in preparation, idly dropping kisses over all the bare skin in front of him.

“Go on then, take your photo,” Kijoon prompts him, smiling that familiar, mischievous, beyond-endearing smile. “Do your best, and I promise I’ll do the same."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I don't know. Class was boring, Kyuhyun posted, this was the result.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I hit 'post', I really don't.


End file.
